


The Leader's Daughter

by truffula



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truffula/pseuds/truffula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After becoming jealous of his crush's relationship with Brackenstar, a vengeful warrior (Rockcave) attempts to kill his crush's mate- the leader. He is overcome with a disease, and exiled to the Dark Forest.<br/>However, the story begins with the birth of a new litter of kittens, and Rockcave's attempt to overthrow Brackenstar by communicating with one of the kits in her dreams. And when no one else knows, he might just succeed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does! However, all characters and ideas are mine.
> 
> Go ahead and comment/kudos!

_**Prologue** _

* * *

_My name is Rockcave._ I am not like the warriors you know or hear of; I am not sure if I can even be considered a warrior at all. At least, not a Clan warrior. A Dark Forest warrior? Yes, that would describe me. I am not necessarily proud of what I did when I was alive, but I can't say I regret it, either. If you must know, I'll tell you my story.

     I was born a strong RiverClanner, son of two great warriors. I was always bold and outgoing, and willing to help. The definition of a perfect little kit. Many of my Clanmates figured I would grow up to be a deputy, or later a leader. I possessed all the needed skills, and displayed them as early as kit hood. Maybe these whispers were what caused me to become so much more interested in the position. Maybe it was something else, but I do know one thing for sure: something made me become extremely ambitious, and a jealous attitude replaced my helpful one. 

     Around the change of my attitude, I was apprenticed. When I began to learn hunting and fighting skills, I felt empowered and proud. I knew I was destined to be great, and I worked hard to learn. Then, I met Lovepaw. 

     She was three moons younger than me, so I had known her for a time back in the nursery, but she had been too young to socialize much. However, when we were apprentices together, I got to know her. She was funny and sweet, and had a melodic voice. Though I was strong and more no-nonsense, she was gentle and dainty, yet still very skilled. Not to mention beautiful. She had silky gray dappled fur, and striking green eyes. I was in love. 

     My attraction to Lovepaw proved to be a distraction to my training. Within days, I was falling behind in training. I cancelled outings with Lovepaw, and eventually stopped talking to her. Training came before anything else, I never realized how much it would hurt her. She became depressed, and I felt horrible. Still, I could not afford distraction.

    I became a warrior shortly before her. A few unfortunate events followed. The current RiverClan leader, Snakestar, died. The deputy, Swiftsong, became leader. She appointed a tom named Brackenthorn as her deputy. Around this time, Lovepaw became a warrior, named Lovesong. I figured we could be together, since I didn't need to focus on training so much. I approached her the following day, asking if she could ever forgive me, but she admitted she loved someone else: Brackenthorn. 

     I dealt with the pain for a long time, but grew a hatred for the deputy. He had the position I had wanted, the girl I loved. I felt useless, but controlled my anger, even when Swiftstar died, and Brackenthorn became Brackenstar.

     Then, Lovesong was pregnant. Brackenstar was the proud daddy, and I was the jealous one. Brackenstar was stealing my life. I was furious, but I never thought I'd do what I did.

      I killed Brackenstar. I was banished, and died shortly after from a disease I could not cure. The fact I had murdered my Clan's leader and my jealous attitude got me a one way ticket to the Dark Forest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! Just a prologue, more to come later. :)  
> -Truffula


	2. Sealkit

     Even though I was dead, I could still roam the territories as a spirit. I was not the only one who chose to do that, either. Many souls- StarClan or Dark Forest- walked amongst their old friends and family, wishing they could speak to them. As for speaking to other spirits? We all mostly kept to ourselves, walking in a deep silence, observing and listening to Clan life. The only difference? No one saw you. No one acknowledged you. It was an eerie existence. Though most of the dead watched over their families, I did not. I watched over my dear little Lovestory, sat with her each day, slept pressed against her, but she could not sense me. I felt bad. Not for having killed Brackenstar, but for the pain that had brought Lovestory.

     I realized that she had loved him as much as I loved her. It broke my heart to see her miserable like that. Lovestory gave birth moons later. Heronflight, the blue tabby medicine cat, sat beside her in the nursery, giving her aromatic herbs and a thick stick to bite when the pain struck. I sat with Lovestory, too. Not that it meant anything. She had three kits, all female. One was a small silver kit, another was a tortoiseshell, and the last one was a little cream tabby. The silver one Lovestory named Minnowkit, the tortoiseshell was Flowerkit, and the cream tabby was Sealkit. Of the three, Sealkit had the roundest belly and the brightest eyes. She looked most likely to be the strongest, and I hated the thought that would follow. She would most likely be the one capable to overthrow the leader and take over RiverClan when she was older. Of course, I could care less if she became leader. But if I guided her towards it, she could do all the work and I could find a way to reincarnate and be made deputy. I would gain status and power, and maybe find a new mate. I would be alive again!

     It would be easy to simply reincarnate right away, but I wouldn't have the power. If I got her to become leader, I could tell her I was going to reincarnate, and have her make me deputy. Instant status. Another chance at life, and getting revenge on the rest of Brackenstar's family. I could then kill Sealstar, and become leader. My plan was perfect, aside from a few flaws. One, she was only Sealkit. It would be forever before she was old enough to take over. Second, I was dead. How could I communicate with her?

***

     Dreams. Dreams were my solution. Spirits could walk in on a living cat's dreams, and talk to them. I could quite easily do that with Sealkit. And I did. It was an indigo evening, not many stars in the sky, and my spirit lay restless in the nursery, shivering with anticipation. When Sealkit fell into a deep sleep, I focused on her and slowly the world shifted into her dream.

     She was in a large field, pouncing on moss balls and chasing butterflies around. Dang. Had I made the wrong choice for the strongest of the old leader's daughter? I remained hidden in a dream-bush, watching her with dark, squinted eyes. She suddenly stood up, alert, and her head swiveled in my direction. I had spoken to soon, I guess. Her alertness was impressive.

     "Is someone there?" She mewed, her voice exactly like young Lovestory's had been.

     "Yes, right here. Hello, Sealkit." I said, padding out from behind the bush. 

     "Who are you?" She tilted her head to the left and stared at me for a good period of time, as if sizing me up. I couldn't tell her I was Rockcave, she had probably heard tales of me before. How could I think of an identity that would later support why she should make me deputy, if my plan worked in the end? 

     "Brackenstar. I'm Brackenstar. Your... Father." I had killed him before she was born, so hopefully she wouldn't recognize I wasn't him. 

     "My dad?" Sealkit squinted for a moment, and for a brief second she seemed doubtful. I tensed, but relaxed when she continued, "Oh my StarClan. You're so handsome- mommy was right! It's so cool I can meet you!" 

     Handsome? Brackenstar had been, certainly, but I didn't consider myself quite attractive. Then, I looked down at myself. I looked exactly like Brackenstar. Was she dreaming that I looked like him? I was confused and startled, but it could only help my disguise. I decided to go with it. 

     "Yes, my dear Sealpaw. It is great to finally meet you, too. You seem like such a.. Promising... Young kit. Leader material, certainly." I said, quoting some of the things I'd heard when I'd been a kit. 

     "Really? I sure hope. Wouldn't it be cool? Especially since Minnow and Flower wouldn't be!" Sealkit meowed, her eyes twinkling with a light-hearted laughter. 

     "Ah, yes. But you should be nice to your sisters, you know? Do you love them?" I asked. Maybe if there was sibling rivalry or cracked relationships, I could work off of that anger and hate. 

     "Oh, I was only kidding. We argue, but of course I love them!" Sealkit meowed. Ok, maybe we'd wait till she was older. Maybe then she'd have some sort of fuel to kindle. Then, we could overthrow the leader. 

     "Good. Now, Seealkit, I loved talking to you, but I must go, OK?" I said. 

     "You'll visit again?" 

     "Of course."

***

I lied about many things to Sealkit, but I didn't lie when I said I'd visit again. In fact, it became a regular thing. I'd enter her dreams on a nightly basis, and we'd talk. I managed to learn a lot about her- her strengths and weaknesses, hopes and dreams, so many things that I could use to manipulate her. Though spirited and eager, she was quite naive, as was usual for kits. She made it almost to easy to learn everything about her. I couldn't complain, though. She was just helping me. For the first four moons of her life, I listened to her tell me everything, and gathered as much information as I possibly could. My plan was going just as I had, well... Planned.


	3. Growing Up

      "Sealkit, please! Get back in here, you'll freeze." Lovestory meowed, poking her head out of the nursery. It was No-Leaf, and the RiverClan kits were experiencing their first snow. While most chose to stay in the nursery where it was warm, Sealkit, who was at the end of her time as a kit, decided to go out and play.

      "Oh but Mommy, it's so beautiful!" Sealkit insisted, her tail quivering. I couldn't tell if it was from excitement, or because it was cold. I'm a spirit, so I can't really feel temperatures much, but from the looks of the RiverClan camp, it was frigid out. However, I couldn't disagree with Sealkit. It _was_ beautiful. The snow covered the camp like a blanket, and fell from the sky in crystal swirls. I was amazed, and it wasn't even my first time seeing snow.

"You're right, sweetie, but c'mon. Otherwise Flowerkit and Minnowkit will want to come out, too." I could hear the strain in Lovestory's sing-song voice, and Sealkit sighed. I could've sworn I saw her roll her eyes.  

      "You're no _fun_ Mommy, but I guess I'll come in." Sealpaw sighed, a melodramatic tone lacing her words. She scampered over back to the nursery, and Lovestory smiled, a purr arising from her throat as she ushered Sealkit further into the nursery. I followed as well, into the dim, shallow-roofed den.

      Flowerkit and Minnowkit were curled up, side by side on their nest. Minnowkit was snoring, but Flowerkit was wide awake as Sealkit and Lovestory entered. "There you are! Was it cool? Oh my, was it _cold_?" Flowerkit asked, standing up and shaking some moss from her fur.

      "Freezing, but amazing. I loved it. Maybe tomorrow we can play out there!" Sealkit meowed, bouncing. Lovestory hushed her.

      "Minnowkit is sleeping, girls." She reminded them. "But you can all play in the snow tomorrow. As for now, get some sleep."

***

I watched as Lovestory and her kits curled up on the nest, Sealkit against the curve of her mother's dappled grey stomach, Minnowkit close beside her, and Flowerkit- a tortoiseshell blob draped over Lovestory's back. I stood close by looking on at them, imagining I was a proud daddy looking over his mate and kits. But the reality hit me like a brick wall: I was not Lovestory's mate. I was not the father of her kits. I was a killer, and my only connection to the kits was that I was using one to take over RiverClan. 

I had long since realized the monster I'd become. It was inevitable; I could not change. A small part of me wished I could, but what would that do, really? A cat couldn't just waltz away from the Dark Forest and into the glittery, glamorous depths of StarClan. I can tell you now- I tried to spend as much time roaming earth as I could, to avoid the Dark Forest. It was a scary place, really. 

Jerking to my senses again, I looked around the dark nursery. I considered diving into one of Sealkit's dreams right away, but I decided to instead look around the rest of the camp. I explored the apprentice den, where the kits would soon be staying, and saw a few bodies sleeping there, snoring. I remembered only one- Brownpaw. He'd been a good cat- quite mature. Before I was a killer, he'd been my apprentice. Only for a short time, but I recall him having been quite a mature cat. He was one at the end of his apprenticeship, and I wondered if he'd mentor one of my daughters. 

_Daughters?_ I really was crazy, beginning to think of Sealkit, Flowerkit, and Minnowkit as my own! Probably because I wished they were. I was beginning to believe my own lies, but nothing could change the facts. They were the Leader's daughters. Brackenstar's. The Ex-Leader's daughters, I guess. 

***

Since Sealkit was five moons and nearly old enough to be apprenticed, I spent my time in her dreams just training her. Nothing dangerous or sinister, just to get her a head start. Brownpaw became a warrior, Brownsnake. One day after teaching her how to climb, Sealkit revealed to me she had a little crush on him. 

"I mean, it's nothing, really, but he's so sweet. He plays with Flowerkit, Minnowkit, and I." Sealkit meowed, her voice a tired pant. She had worked really hard climbing the tree. I wondered if dream-training could really exhaust a cat. Apparently so. 

"Well, he's a great guy. I mean, he seems like one. I never knew him real well." I corrected myself quickly, remembering that Brackenstar hadn't ever mentored him. Not that Sealkit would have known tiny details like that. "But if I were you, I'd stay focused on learning until I was a warrior, OK? You still want to be a leader?" 

"Oh of course! But Minnowkit wants to be a medicine cat, and Flowerkit thinks boys are gross, so maybe I'd want to be a queen, too." Sealkit meowed, softly. "But I'm thinking too far ahead." 

***

"Everyone old enough to hunt, please gather for Clan ceremonies!" Goldstar, the leader, yowled. He looked around as everyone began to clump together, looking up at him with bright eyes and perked ears. I was there, too, looking on from beside him, pretending like I was deputy. I did a lot of pretending. Plus, I couldn't get kicked off of the rock. I was a spirit. No one saw me. 

"It is time for Lovestory's kits to be made apprentices. Our medicine cat, Heronflight, would first like to make an announcement." Goldstar stepped aside, and Heronflight, the medicine cat, took his place. 

"Minnowkit has shown great interest in pursuing a future in studying herbs. Since I currently do not have an apprentice..." She paused, taking in a deep breath, her eyes locked on Minnowkit, who was shaking, looking as if she was about to explode with anticipation. "Minnowkit, I would like to offer you the position as medicine cat apprentice." 

"Of course!" Minnowkit meowed, running up to Heronflight and touching noses with her new mentor. 

Goldstar spoke again, "Then, I name you Minnowpaw!" He yowled, and the Clan erupted into cheers. "Now, Flowerkit, would you please step forward? You have also reached the age of six moons, and so from now on, until you receive your full name, you shall be Flowerpaw. Your mentor will be Briarsong." Flowerpaw and Briarsong touched noses and again, the Clan cheered. Goldstar waited for them to settle before continuing, "Finally, Sealkit may step forward." 

Sealkit walked over, and her cream body shook as she waited for Goldstar to go on. "No longer are you Sealkit, but now Sealpaw until you receive your full name. Your mentor will be Thistlepelt." 

Thistlepelt was a young warrior, and I recognized him as one of the ones I saw in the apprentice den the day I say Brownpaw- or Brownsnake, as he was made a warrior. Thistlepelt looked proud, and he touched noses with Sealpaw, who looked thrilled. The meeting was brought to an end, and I watched as Sealpaw talked to her new mentor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Chapter four should be coming soon, and please comment with reviews/critiques!   
> Also, want to impact the story? Comment with suggestions, and you might just get what you want!   
> -Truffula


	4. A Dream Spy

Thistlepelt was a muscular tom with sleek black fur and amber eyes. After he was made Sealpaw's mentor, I decided to learn more about him. It was too risky to enter his dreams, so I simply spent less time following around Lovestory and her kits, and instead followed around Thistlepelt as he hunted, patrolled, and simply hung out. It made me feel like a stalker, but it was no different than following around my former crush and her children. It was harmless, anyway. 

Thistlepelt entered the RiverClan camp, pushing back the river reeds that hid the entrance to the camp, which was located on the island. He had a large fish in his mouth, and it hung limp. He dropped it, and I was impressed. For such a young warrior, he was a very skilled hunter. No wonder Goldstar made him a mentor so early on. 

He brought the fish to the shade, and I saw Brownsnake passing by. "Hey, Brown! Where ya going?" Thistlepelt called, and the brown tabby warrior turned around. 

"I was just going to go for a swim." He replied simply. "You catch that?" His attention was directed at the fish, which Thistlepelt had begun to eat. Brownsnake looked hungry, and he drew his tongue over his mouth. 

"You're always hungry. You want some? I'm not going to be able to finish it." Thistlepelt took a step back, and Brownsnake padded over, slicing off a chunk of the fish with his claw and pulling it near him. 

"Thanks. I'll take it to the river, Jadeheart and I are hanging out there. You can come, too." Brownsnake offered, looking at the black tom. I could sense he was rushing, and I wondered if Jadeheart was his mate. Poor Sealpaw. I remembered her telling me about her crush on Brownsnake. But... Maybe if she became upset he had someone else, maybe she'd become more hateful. It would be easier to turn her against Goldstar. 

"Nah, I gotta train Sealpaw later, but tell Jadeheart I said congrats. When are the kits due?" Thistlepelt asked casually, scarfing down more of his fish. 

"Heronflight said it will be another moon or so, but Jade and I are already brainstorming names. Anyway, I oughtta go. Thanks for the fish." Brownsnake meowed. He walked away, pushing through the ferns, and my guess about Jadeheart being his mate was clearly true. 

*** 

"Very good, Sealpaw! Try using your back legs more to push off so you leap at them, rather than run." Thistlepelt suggested. He and Sealpaw were training near the river shore, and he was trying to teach her how to tackle an enemy. "If you run at them, you'll most likely knock them off balance. If you leap, you'll knock them over completely. Try one more time." 

"Ok." Sealpaw said, her face scrunched in determination. She stepped back, then ran and leaped knocking Thistlepelt to the ground. She jumped up, and, seeing his smile, brightened. "Was that good?" She asked, shaking some dirt from her fur. 

"Good? That was amazing, Sealpaw. Other Clans beware, you've got some natural abilities." Thistlepelt exclaimed, looking just like any proud mentor should. Honestly, I was impressed, too. Tackling was not one of the things I'd taught her in her dreams, yet she was still very good at it. 

"Thanks! Can we maybe take a break, then? I'm tired." Sealpaw admitted, slumping to the ground like a little cream colored rag doll. Thistlepelt nodded, and sat next to her, closely. A bit too closely, considering I had begun to think of her as a daughter. It was weird, how I could love Sealpaw, yet still I was planning to use her to take over. I had such conflicted feelings. 

*** 

It was late at night, and my spirit crept into the apprentice den. I was so used to going to the nursery, the change was a bit weird. Still, when I saw Sealpaw fast asleep on her nest, the familiarity returned, and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was in her dream. Though normally she noticed my presence right away, this time it was different. She was busy with something else. 

I stayed hidden and watched her, horrified to see that in her dream, she was with Thistlepelt. What happened to her liking Brownsnake? She was supposed to love Brownsnake, and get hurt when she learned about his mate. I already knew Thistlepelt liked her, but now she liked him, too? If she fell in love, then she'd be too busy as a queen when she was older to want to overthrow Goldstar. My perfect plan was dissolving before me like paper in water. I remained in the shadows, watching in disgust as she played with Thistlepelt, then collapsed in a tired heap. Thistlepelt followed her and lay beside her, licking her ear softly. 

That was enough for me. I focused on leaving her dream, and soon enough, I was back in the apprentice den. I saw her in her nest, and watched her for another few minutes before she suddenly jerked awake. I knew what I had to do. 

A spirit can make them appear to a living cat, and so that's what I did. When my image wavered before Sealpaw, I heard her gasp, but I shook my head to shush her. Then, I trotted out of the den. As I had hoped, she followed me, silently. I continued through the camp, then slipped through the reed entrance, stopping to let her catch up. When I decided we were far enough so no one could hear her, I spoke.

"I saw you in your dream earlier. You and Thistlepelt cannot love each other." I meowed, keeping my voice low.

"Slow down- how am I seeing you? You're- you're dead." Sealpaw said, her voice an airy whisper that expressed her shock. 

"I know. You're only seeing my spirit. Don't change the subject." I snapped. 

"Dad, why can't I love him? Anyway, it's not like it's mutual or anything. Why would it even matter, though?" Sealpaw asked, her green eyes reflecting the moon. 

"It would matter because you need to focus on your training. It is not your destiny to be a queen, you're meant to be the leader." I rumbled, my voice a low growl. I saw by the way confusion passed over her expression, and then pain, that I had gone a bit too far. "I mean... I just think that you're a very promising young apprentice, and if you can stay focused on learning, you can achieve so much more." 

"Okay. I-I'll stay focused. I promise." Sealpaw meowed, nodding her head. She sounded like she meant it, which was good.

"Wonderful. Now, I must go. I think I may visit you in spirit more than dreams, now. We can talk in daylight, but you mustn't tell anyone- I mean _anyone_ about this, okay?" I said, looking at her. 

"What about mother?" Sealpaw asked, tilting her head, curious.

"No, not Lovestory." I meowed. _Because she'd know I'm not Brackenstar._

*** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more to come soon.
> 
> \- Truffula


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for awhile may be slow, please bear with me :)  
> \- Truffula

"Good, good. Be careful not to let water splash in your face, you need to see what's up ahead." Thistlepelt called out, leaning out over the water, only his front paws getting wet. He was on the shore, but his body was tense, ready to spring into the water if Sealpaw had trouble staying up. The two were by the river, and he was giving her a swimming lesson. 

I watched from beside him, quite proud with the progress Sealpaw had made. Not just in swimming, but in her training as a whole. Since having been apprenticed, she'd mastered about half her moves in fighting, and was making quick progress on the rest. Hunting was a bit more difficult for her, but she managed all the same to bring back a piece of prey after hunting patrols. And now she was a swimmer, too, all at the age of only nine and a half moons. 

"It's not too bad, I guess." Sealpaw said with a shrug as she pulled herself out of the water and onto the shore. Still, she was rather obviously exhausted, and could barely muster up the energy to shake her pelt dry. 

"You were great." Thistlepelt assured her, and I flinched at what was to follow: A smile from Sealpaw, and the glow in her eyes that screamed a love for her mentor. And not the kind of 'I-think-you're-a-role-model' love, it was a pure, true love. It disgusted me. 

I was sure Thistlepelt saw it, too, for he stumbled over his words. "Uh.. Y-you, um... Look tired. Lets, uh, head back?" He meowed, his tone making it sound more like a question. 

"Sure." Sealpaw struggled to her feet, and I noticed how she still hadn't stopped panting from her swim. She looked as if she was trying to hide that she was ready to pass out. 

Thistlepelt noticed as well, and he stopped walking for a moment. "Maybe you should see the medicine cats when we get back." He meowed, and all she managed was a simple nod of agreement. "Can you walk okay?" He asked, and Sealpaw simply shrugged. He stood beside her, and allowed her to lean against him as they walked back. If it hadn't been a medical issue, I would have been going nuts. 

Once back, they rushed to the medicine den, and he dropped Sealpaw off. "After swimming, she was really exhausted and it's only gotten worse." He explained, before being ushered out of the den by Heronflight. 

***

"You've got too much water in you, dear." Heronflight meowed, then turned to Minnowpaw. "Just grab something to calm her, okay?" She said, a simple flick of her tail sending Sealpaw's sister away. 

Minnowpaw dropped a small bundle at Sealpaw's feet, and Sealpaw swallowed it quickly, the bitter taste causing her to wrinkle her face in disgust for a moment. Heronflight then left the stuffy little den, her only explanation being, 'Out to get herbs.'. 

"So, um.. How do you like being a medicine cat apprentice?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a work in progress, will update by Wednesday!


End file.
